old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160601204042
Wieso lädst du dir eig. nicht den Messenger... doer zumidnest Skype fürs Handy runter? Dann würd ich dich auch nicht mehr in den Weiten des Inets verlieren XD Anime Ich hatte immer Angst vorm Nikolaus... ._. (Den Krampus hingegen mochte ich XD) Die Stichworte waren eig. wegen LoveLive XD Die Strähne nennt man in Japan "Ahoge" (bei uns im Dialekt "Schippl"... Mir fällt eig. kein Hochdeutsches Wort dafür ein XD) und die kommt auch öfters in Animes vor ^^ Also Charaktere mit einer Ahoge zumindest XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yQcLzUTnO4 Hier das 5. (und letzte) OP zu Bakemonogatari ^^ Ich dachte ich geh mal die Bakemonogatari OPs durch, damit ich eher einen Überblick hab, was ich dir schon geschickt hab XD OuaT/LoveLive Ja ich nutz die eig auch zum aufleveln, aber nun kann ich schon 201 Idols als Mitglieder haben und daher kann ich auch alle (wenn ich keine neuen mehr bekomm) behalten und im Moment versuch ich halt die Idols, die ich komplett "geopfert" hab zurückzubekommen ^^ Jetzt geht's bei mir auch langsam zu neige, allerdings bekomm ich in letzter Zeit iwie öfters Rare Charaktere wenn ich 5 Idols aufeinmal scoute ^^ UND!!!! Sie bereiten sich schon auf Sunshine vor, da es ab heute im Sticker Shop die 9 Mitglieder von Aqours gibt :D Ich hab mir gleich Chika geholt (Die Honoka von Aqours... ok sie hat nen anderen Charakter aber sie ist halt am ehesten mit Honoka zu vergleichen) noch 2 Sticker und ich kann sie mir noch einmal holen zum idolizen :D (Sticker bekommt man, wenn man Rare-Charaktere beim Training "opfert") Bei Start:Dash! lag's vermutlich daran, weil es eig. schwerer sein sollte als die vorigen, aber iwie gab's auch keine Abschnitte mit wirklich schweren Abfolgen, also kanns auch einfach sein, dass es doch so leicht ist ^^ Sonst im Generellen würd ich meinen, dass man sich schon iwie an das Lied gewöhnen muss, aber andere wiederum wie Aishiteru Banzai sind von Natur aus leicht, da sie etwas langsamer sind ^^ Minecraft Ich glaub du warst das... du wolltest damals sicher nur meinen Weg hinauf abfackeln, damit ich vom Gipfel abgeschnitten bin... *verdächtigend anguck* YouTube Die Frage wäre, ob Conchita dann zum Songcontest gekommen wäre... Immerhin gäbe es den ORF vermutlich dann nicht und Conchita wurde ja nicht gewählt, sondern vom ORF ohne Abstimmung hingeschickt... Gebe es dann eig den ESC? Die EBU entstand nämlich, wie die EGKS, im Laufe durch die Konflikte zw. D und F... also als Friedensprojekt... und durch die Großdeutsche Lösung hätte sich Serbien evtl nicht dem Ultimatum widersetzt und es wäre nie zum 1. WK gekommen und folglich nicht zum 2. und F wäre dann infolge von Schlachten dann an das 2. Reich gefallen, sowie Südosteuropa und evtl auch Italien (Zumindest Norditalien)... Iwann wäre das Reich aber zerfallen (ist bis jtzt ja immer passiert) und einzelne Teile hätten sich abgespalten... aber wir würden dann im 2. Reich leben und nich in D und Ö... Wir wären dann vllt nicht mehr so rückständig, aber es wäre dann nicht mehr so friedlich... oder wir hätten als Gegenpol zur USA, statt der EU einfach ein geeintes Europa als föderalistischen Staat (wie Ö und D nun ja auch sind) gegründet... vermutlich ohne Russland... aber dann gäbe es den ESC vermutlich trotzdem nicht... ._. Finnland wäre vermutlich an Russland gefallen und die UdSSR hätte evtl gar nie existiert, da Lenin ja ins Exil geschickt wurde und als Kriegslist von D im 1. WK zurückgebracht wurde, wodurch der Zar gestürzt wurde und Russland zur UdSSR wurde und später kam so ja auch Stalin an die Macht... Dann würde Anastasia noch leben O.O Dann hätten wir wiederum den Zeichentrickfilm nicht... Mexiko wäre dann vllt noch eine österreichische Kolonie und wir könnten dort Urlaub machen, mit einem österreichischen Reisepass *-* (EU gäbe es ja nicht und wäre dann evtl gar nicht nötig...) Spanien hätte sich aus historischen Hintergrund vllt wieder Ö angeschlossen... (sind ja Habsburger) Portugal hätte sich geweigert... wär evtl durch Eroberung aber hinzugekommen, England wär evtl autonom geblieben, da sie ja selbst ne Großmacht sind... Dänemark wäre durch die Nähe zur zentralen Macht (D und Ö) erobert worden... Im Süden wären die Osmanen zerfallen (sie waren am anfang des 19. jhs ja schon iwie machtlos) Dadurch wäre die Türkei an Russland gefallen, da zwar Griechenland (damals ja auch osmanisch) eher in der Nähe der jugoslawischen Staaten (auch wenn sie's nun beleidigend finden... auf deutsch heißts lediglich "südslawisch" was ja nich falsch is) wäre und diese wären ohne 1. WK an D und Ö gefallen und somit auch Griechenland. Die Türkei hingegen wäre da näher an Russland (da ja Armenien/Aserbaidschan/Georgien noch immer dazu gehören würden) Die Kolonien wären, außer den britischen, an D-Ö gefallen, da sie ja die Stammländer eingenommen hätten und somit hätten wir eig ziemlich viel in Afrika... und eig ganz Süd- und Mittelamerika XD GB hingegen würde evtl autonom bleiben jedoch nicht lange eine Weltmacht bleiben, da die USA damals ja schon ein Staat war und einige Menschen durch diese Ideale von Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit inspiriert wurden... dadurch hätte sich der Liberalismus durchgesetzt (statt dem NS) und dann hätten sich die Kolonien iwann losgelöst (so wie nun ja auch), wodurch wir auch ohne Kolonien iwie wären, doch ohne NS hätten sich nicht unbedingt Diktatoren durchgesetzt sondern Demokraten und Südamerika würde vllt auch ein Staat sein, da sie ja durch die Einigung von Europa auch als Kolonie schon geeint wären... Afrika wäre vllt auch etwas geeinter, doch durch die reichen Erdölvorkommen der benachbarten arabischen Staaten und der (fast) nicht anderen Entwicklung der USA wäre es bei den Kriegen im Nahen Osten nicht viel anders gekommen und Afrika wäre durch gewisse Rohstoffe und religiöser Unterschiede evtl wieder zerfallen (aber halt anders als nun) Ohne Stalin hätte sich noch dazu der Kommunismus als Staatsform nicht so durchgesetzt und Ostasien wäre auch nicht kommunistisch geworden... also Korea wäre evtl noch ein geeinter Staat... Hab ich noch was vergessen? Auf jeden Fall würden wir so vllt noch in einer kriegerischeren aber evtl geeinteren Welt leben... Aber die würde sich halt gerade noch zusammenhalten, bis sie vllt so 100 Jahre nach uns zerfällt... im Grunde hätte ich ja 2 Utopie-Modelle, wie eine zumindest kriegfreie Welt sein könnte... aber vllt sag ich die das nächste mal so... Sry ich bin abgeschweift aber so ein "was wäre wenn" find ich immer ganz interessant und lustig ^^ Das könnten wir vllt mal öfters machen, wie zB "Was wäre wenn Napoleon ein paar Wochen später geboren wäre?" (Dann wäre er nämlich Italiener) XD Wieso verwirrt das? Sie wird als "Mädchen" und "sie" angesprochen und hat eine weibl Stimme... Namen sind auch nur Wörter, um Dinge zu beschreiben, damit wir und verständigen können, sie sagen nichts über das Ding aus, außer, dass es das ist, was es eben ist ^^ Das könnte doch glatt ein Zitat sein... das müssen wir notieren, falls ich mal berühmt werde! O.ó XD Ich kann kein frz.... aber durch Spanisch konnte ich immerhin verstehen, dass du nichts bereust XD "Right into next week!" "I've traveled back in time from next week. Please stop throwing monsters at us." - Malik und Sophie (Tales of Graces f) muss einem mal einfallen, wenn man gerade noch gekämpft hat XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Xvk8Q0Nk8